


Empty Heads

by DoomedTemperament



Series: Lunchtime Discussions [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just saying I’m concerned!” He hesitated, and added, “I mean, I care about him, against my better judgement. I don’t want to see him acting all weird, I just want to play basketball with him. Is that too much to ask for?”</p><p>Kuroko struggled to keep a poker face.</p><p>Maybe he had to be less subtle about his hint-dropping.</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga fic for anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AoKaga fic... and this time Aomine doesn't show up. Oops.
> 
> Maybe if I write another story for this series or get a prompt for it, I might actually have them both show up...
> 
> Prompt:  
> aww! okay, I'm not the one who requested it but I wanna say, I love that aokaga drabble you wrote! flustered Aomine is so cute! if you're still taking fic requests, might I suggest something with Kagami? idk what, I just love that boy, but maybe him noticing that Aomine is acting weird lately and someone else trying to hint the idea of Aomine having a crush on him? or something sweet with Kuroko and Kise, I'm easy to please, and anything you write is just so nice...! ^‿^

“Hey, Kuroko… has Aomine been acting weird with you lately?”

Kuroko watched Kagami with mild interest as he sat at his desk, already finished with his lunch in the nearly-empty classroom. There was something innocent in the way he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, eyebrows furrowed in either confusion or concentration (sometimes it was hard to tell.)

“Define weird.”

“Well,” Kagami started, “I’d been bugging him to try me on a one-on-one for a while, and somehow, one day, he actually agreed. I mean, that’s not the weird part though. Whenever we play against each other, there are times when we take breaks and I’ll just see him staring at me. Like, sort of spacing out.”

“Go on,” Kuroko said blankly. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, rather, he was just trying to sound as though he wasn’t particularly interested.

Anyone who took the chance to look hard enough could see that Aomine had been hardcore crushing on Kagami for at least the last few months- Kagami, of course, was the sole exception to this rule. It was sort of cute. But Kuroko had made the promise to himself that he wouldn’t meddle in his friends’ love lives, and this was no different. He wouldn’t drop any hints.

“And… I don’t know, sometimes we hang out- he always asks to come over to my place, for some reason. We might play videogames or watch a movie or something, because that’s what friends- or at least quasi-friends do, right? But even when he’s completely trouncing me, it feels like there’s actually something going on in that empty head of his.”

Okay, _maybe_ he would drop a hint.

“Kagami-kun is one to talk about empty heads.”

“Hey!”

Kuroko looked closely at Kagami. He had just noticed a smidge of sauce on the corner of his mouth and was wiping it off with his sleeve, but more importantly, he looked pensive. Kuroko took a sip from his water bottle--

“You don’t think he’s doing drugs, do you?”

\--and promptly choked on it.

“Kagami-kun, even I know you’re not so dense to assume something like that.”

Kagami huffed in response, and made a grand sweeping hand gesture.

“I’m just saying I’m concerned!” He hesitated, and added, “I mean, I care about him, against my better judgement. I don’t want to see him acting all weird, I just want to play basketball with him. Is that too much to ask for?”

Kuroko struggled to keep a poker face.

Maybe he had to be less subtle about his hint-dropping.

“It could be that Aomine-kun has reason to focus on you.”

Kagami shrugged. “What reason? As far as I know, I’m not much more than a blip on his radar.”

Kuroko frowned- did Kagami really not notice how much he meant to Aomine?

“Kagami-kun, if you weren’t more than that, he wouldn’t hang out with you or bother to play basketball with you.”

Kagami sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I just wish he’d stop acting so strange. Just when I thought we were being sorta friendly, he goes and pulls this shit. I really don’t get it.” He stopped to think for a moment, and looked at Kuroko with an odd expression. “Do you think I should ask about it?”

Kuroko honestly had to give that one some thought- if Kagami asked Aomine about what it was, one of two things could happen: He would be his usual stubborn self and probably get annoyed with Kagami, or they would actually have a serious discussion and something would come out of it. As much as Kuroko knew the former was more likely, he wanted to think Kagami had at least a fifty-fifty chance. And it wasn’t as though he hadn't done riskier things before.

“You can do whatever you want, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami hummed in response, and watched as a few students filed into the classroom. Math lessons would be starting soon, and their privacy was nearing its end. Kuroko stood up to put away the remainder of his lunch.

“Just remember that Aomine-kun is rarely the type to admit feelings so easily. Be patient with him.”

“Hah, like that’s ever gonna happen.”

Kuroko smiled to himself, somewhat pleased.

As the rest of his classmates arrived and the math lesson began, he took out his phone and sent out a text- perhaps it was beneficial to go unseen.

_TO: Kise  
I think Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun’s situation may get interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com as of today (July 7th, 2016)


End file.
